This invention relates to farm implements, and in particular to devices pertaining to reversible or roll-over disc plows.
There is a continuing need for plows, particularly of the gang, disc plow nature, effective to make maximum use of the tractive effort of a tractor and to provide a well-prepared, uniform planting bed in the earth. While there have been a relatively large number of such devices manufactured and patented, there is still a need for such a plow that balances and effectively uses the tractive effort on the plow, is easy to maneuver and handle, and is easy to invert and return. What is more, as tractors are manufactured with increasingly greater horsepower capacities, there is a growing need for stronger and more durable plows that can withstand the substantial loads and drag forces that may be generated by such tractors.